The Bachelorette
by stupefied in love
Summary: AH: What if Bella never meets Edward or Jacob, and is unable to find love? Well, she looks for a little push in the right direction by going on the reality show The Bachelorette. Will she find her soul mate, or get her heart broken? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I had this idea for a new story and I just HAD to write it! The format is a little confusing, because I'm writing it as if you're watching a TV show. So here are the basic fonts: Anything just regular is actions. Regular in quotation marks is the people actually talking in the situations. Italics in quotation marks is when they're being interviewed by the camera-men and giving their opinions on the stuff that's happening. Stuff in parenthesis is like stage directions. It tells what people are wearing, what they look like, what the setting is, where they're going, and what they seem to be thinking. If you're confused about this, ask me in a review or PM. Also, watching the Bachelorette (the show this is based on) would help you understand what I mean by the interviews. When more than one person is talking in an interview, I'll make sure to make it clear who is who. So, I think that's everything! Don't forget to tell me what you think. Oh, and this is my first story in third-person, so go easy on me!**

**Chapter 1- Introduction**

"_Good evening, and welcome to Season 5 of _The Bachelorette!_ My name is Angela Weber and I'll be your guest host for this season. _

_Now, I know we haven't disclosed the name of our newest Bachelorette, so you must all be dying to find out who it is! Well, I'm pleased to announce that the Bachelorette is actually my dear friend, Isabella Swan, more commonly known as Bella. _

_This University of Alaska graduate spent her junior and senior years of high school in Forks, Washington with her dad, which is where we met. However, she came from warmer roots in Phoenix, Arizona, where she was raised by her mother._

_Despite her parents' early divorce, Bella, at 26, is determined to find love, even through such an unconventional method as this show._

_Will Bella finally find love? Will she discover the guy she thinks is 'the one' only to realize that he's not? Will she have her heart broken by one of the 25 eligible bachelors she'll meet tonight? Or will she be able to spend the rest of her life with the man she's meant to be with?_

_Learn the answers to these questions and many more, this season on the Bachelorette."_

**AN: I know it's short, REALLY SHORT, but it seems like a good place to stop. All the chapters in the beginning are going to be pretty short, but that means I'll update really often! (I hope.) So, review if you want to see Bella's introduction! I'll post it once I get 3 reviews.**

**And thanks to my awesome beta Lex! Check out her profile at R.M.J. Lennixx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Introduction Part 2**

"_Soon, our guests will be arriving. But before the party starts, let's get to know our Bachelorette a little better!"_

(Fade to tastefully decorated room, focusing on Angela and Bella in two armchairs. Angela is wearing a simple blouse and skirt while Bella is wearing a midnight blue, strapless, floor-length gown with low silver heels and simple make-up.)

_Angela: "Wow, Bella, you look incredible."_

_Bella: "Thanks, Ang!"_

_A: "So, Bella, you must be excited for the party tonight."_

_B: "Of course, I'm very excited, but also nervous. I mean, my soul mate could very well be there!"_

_A: "Let's hope he is! We'll talk about that more later, but for now, let's learn a little more about you."_

_B: "Well, you know I grew up mainly in Phoenix, then spent a couple years in Forks before attending college in Alaska. Those climates are pretty much complete opposites, but I found a happy medium in a suburb about 30 minutes out of New York City. I'm working as an 8th grade English teacher, and I love my job, but it can be pretty depressing when some of your students have a more active love life than you do!"_

(Both laugh.)

_A: "Well, Bella, for the next 10 weeks, I don't think anyone will have a more active love life than you do!"_

_B: "I know, I can't wait. I feel a little weird about dating so many guys at once, but at least they all will know what's going on and hopefully understand my situtation._

(Angela looks at her watch.)

_A: "Okay, the men will be here in less than 10 minutes, but before you go to greet them, I have one more vital question for you. What are you looking for in a guy?"_

(Bella, bites her bottom lip, pondering the question for a moment.)

_B: Well, of course he needs to be nice, intelligent, and good-looking._

(Angela smiles.)

_A: "Of course."_

(Her tone is mocking, but in a teasing and friendly way. Bella grins at her, obviously not insulted.)

_B: "But I also want someone who's generous and caring, who can make me laugh, who I feel comfortable around, who is willing to compromise, and who has some of the same interests as me, but also some different."_

_A: "Those seem like pretty reasonable hopes. I'm sure You'll find a few men tonight who catch your eye. Now, let's go out to the front. The first limo is about to arrive."_

**AN: I know, again really short. The next chapter will be the first two limos and Bella telling Angela what she thinks of those guys. It will be much longer than the first two chapters! Another three reviews, and it'll be up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I got those 3 reviews fast! Sorry I didn't post right away, needed to get this beta'd. This seems like a good moment to thank my awesome beta, R.M.J. Lennixx.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I know it would be awesome if I was Stephenie Meyer, but I'm not. Besides, if I was, don't you think my writing would be just a little bit better? So if you recognize any characters, that's her. Plus if you recognize anything from the show The Bachelorette, I didn't think of that either. I know, it's depressing. All that I own is the plot.**

**Chapter 3- The Limos, Part 1**

(Bella and Angela have just finished their conversation. Fade to front garden.)

_A: "Okay, Bella, here they come now. After the first 10 mean are inside, I'll come back so we talk about them a little. Good luck!"_

_B: "Thanks!"_

(They hug, and Angela walks out of view.)

_Announcer: Here's the first limo pulling up now. The men must be excited to meet Bella! Let's see how it goes._

(A man gets out of the limo. He is very tall, about 6' 4", muscular, and handsome, with dark hair and eyes. He strides confidently up to Bella and shakes her hand enthusiastically.)

Emmett: "Hi, how are you?"

Bella: "I'm good, thanks, and you…?"

(She trails off, obviously looking for a name.)

E: "Emmett, Emmett McCarty. I'm great. It's terrific to meet you, and may I just say you look absolutely stunning tonight."

B: "Why thank you! It's nice to meet you too. So, where are you from?"

E: "I'm from right near here, actually, in L.A."

B: "Well, I'm looking forward to learning more about you. I'll see you inside!"

(Emmett kisses her on the cheek and heads inside. The next man approaches. He too is very handsome, tanned with dark hair and surprisingly light hazel eyes, but isn't as tall or muscular as Emmett.)

Nahuel: "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Nahuel."

(He says this with a hint of an accent.)

B: "Bella."

(She shakes his hand while introducing herself.)

B: "May I ask where you're from? That's an interesting accent."

N: "I'm from Brazil. I'm working on a project in the rainforest there."

B: "Wow, that sounds fascinating! Remind me to ask you about that inside."

(She smiles at him, and turns back towards the limo. The next man is significantly shorter than the first two, but still a couple inches taller than Bella. He is stocky, and obviously Native American.)

Quil: "Hey, beautiful. I'm Quil."

(He says this in a cocky manner. Bella giggles at his bold flirting.)

B: "It's a pleasure to meet you."

(She speaks demurely, this fact made more obvious by the difference in their tones.)

B: "Where are you from?"

Q: "Phoenix, Arizona."

B: "No way! So am I!"

(She squeals these words, flushing with excitement and pleasant surprise.)

Q: "Well, I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about inside over drinks."

(With one last hug and a wink, he heads inside. Next is another tall and muscular man, though not as good-looking as the others. He has dark wavy hair reaching nearly to his chin, and blue-gray eyes darting all over, seeming to take in every detail of their surroundings, before coming to rest of Bella.)

Dmitri: "Hallo. I'm Dmitri."

(He speaks with a thick Russian accent.)

B: "Hi, thanks for coming tonight."

D: "Eet ees my play-shur."

B: "You've got quite an accent! Are you from Russia?"

D: "Yess, ju are very goood! I move here doo yea-ar ago. I vork as policeman in Las Vegass."

B: "You'll have to tell me all about that inside."

(She smiles politely, but as soon as he's gone, she giggles, and talks quietly to herself.)

"How am I supposed to choose him when I can barely even understand what he's saying?"

(The last man from that limo steps out. He's about the same height as Bella, and not very muscular, but with a sold build. He has blond hair, neatly slicked back, and cloudy blue eyes. He is carrying something, which she realizes is a cane. As he walks closer, she pieces it all together and figures out that he's blind. She quickly walks towards him, and grabs his arm, helping him the rest of the way to the path.)

B: "There you go."

Alec: "Thank you. I'm Alec, by the way."

B: "No problem, and I'm Bella. So, where have you traveled from?"

A: "Actually, Italy."

(She gasps in shock.)

B: "Wow, that's a long trip."

(He laughs good-naturedly.)

A: "Yes, but I love trying new things. I mean, I'm a blind chef!"

(She chuckles at his joke.)

B: "Oh, well here's the next limo coming. Do you need any help getting inside?"

A: "No, I'm fine, but thanks for the offer."

B: "Okay, see you later."

(She calls these last words after him as he heads inside, tapping his cane in front of him as he walks.)

_Announcer: Limo number 2 is arriving. What will Bella think of this second set of Bachelors? Find out after the break._

*Commercial*

_Announcer: "And we're back! The first man is approaching now."_

(He struts up to Bella confidently, despite the fact that he's a little pudgy and not very handsome. He has the boyish, All-American good looks, with blond hair gelled in the front and soft blue eyes. He smiles genuinely at Bella.)

Mike: "It's so great to finally meet you. I'm Mike. And don't take this the wrong way, but I definitely wasn't expecting someone like you! I mean, how are you even still single?"

(She laughs and blushes, obviously flattered by his praise.)

B: "I don't know, but I'm hoping to solve that here."

M: "Well, I hope I can help."

(He smiles at her again, and walks inside. Before she can decide what to think of Mike, another man steps out of the limo and she's floored. The only other man so far who even came close to his good looks was Emmett. But this man is the opposite. He's also very tall, and somewhat muscular, but that's where the similarities end. This man has wavy, honey-blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He's graceful and lean, and he seems to glide right up to Bella. He kisses her hand like a true gentleman.)

Jasper: "Good evening, Miss. I'm Jasper Whitlock. It truly is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

(She giggles.)

B: "Well, if that isn't the sweetest accent I've ever heard."

(He grins shyly.)

J: "I'm from down South, in Texas."

B: "That's so cool! You have to tell me all about it. I grew up in Arizona- all the heat of the south, but none of the great stories."

J: "Aw, shucks, I bet you have plenty of great tales."

B: "I suppose I do. Maybe I'll tell you a couple, but only if you start."

(He grins again in agreement, then nods before heading inside. Yet another man steps out of the limo. He is very tall, at least 6' 6'' and muscular in a wiry sort of way. He's very handsome, with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He lopes up to Bella, towering over her by almost a foot. She seems not to be intimidated by his size though, and smiles cheerfully up at him and shakes his hand.)

B: "Hi, I'm Bela."

Embry: "Embry. It's great to meet you."

(He smiles back and blushes slightly. He's clearly a little bit shy.)

B: "So, where are you from?"

E: "North Carolina, I work as a vet."

B: "Oh, that's so sweet! I love animals. Okay, well, I'll see you inside, but you _have_ to tell me about your work!"

(He kisses her cheek before going inside. The next man is strikingly different. He is extremely pale, with long, straight, white-blond hair that reaches past his shoulders. He also has the palest grey eyes imaginable. He is surprisingly petite, especially for a man, and is barely Bella's height.)

Peter: "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

(He speaks with a soft voice proportionate to his size, and seems nervous.)

B: "The pleasure is all mine…"

P: "Peter."

B: "Well, Peter, what do you do?"

P: "I'm an author."

B: "Oh, I'm an English teacher, so I expect we'll get along well. See you inside!"

(The fifth and final man steps out of the limo. He is African American, with very dark skin. He has long dreadlocks, but they don't make him look scruffy- on the contrary, he looks quite hygienic. He shows his rows of perfectly straight teeth as he beams at Bella.)

Laurent: "It's so great to meet you, just absolutely terrific."

(He is quite enthusiastic and has a deep and charismatic voice.)

B: "Thank you. I'm Bella."

(He pumps her hand energetically.)

L: "I'm Laurent, Laurent DeMorgeran. Actually, I'm a professional singer, so I wrote a song about coming here. Hopefully I can sing it for you later?"

(He is babbling away. He is very talkative and friendly, and Bella looks a bit taken aback, but also seems to find him interesting. At his last statement, her face lights up.)

B: "Certainly! That sounds great."

(As he walks inside, Angela comes back into view.)

A: "So, Bella, what do you think of the fist 10 guys?"

B: "I must say, I'm very impressed. One already wrote a song for me."

(Both laugh. Bella seems excited and Angela looks impressed, and almost a bit jealous.)

A: "But any specific thoughts?"

B: "Hmm…I really liked the first guy Emmett, he seemed really funny. And Jasper was very polite- I was quite impressed with his manners. Oh, and I liked Mike, he was friendly. But I haven't really felt an extraordinary connection yet."

A: "Don't worry, there's still 15 more guys. Besides, love usually takes time to form. Oh, and remember, you'll have to hand out a first impression rose to one man at some point before the rose ceremony. It's pretty self- explanatory. Whichever guy makes the best first impression gets the rose. Hey! There's the next limo."

(Sure enough, the limo's headlights are visible through the darkening twilight as it drives up.)

A: "We'll chat again right before you go inside."

(She turns around to leave again, but Bella catches her arm.)

B: "Do you have any advice Ang? You know, as a friend, not as the host."

A: "Just be yourself Bells, be yourself. You're doing great so far."

(Angela hurries away, and as Bella turns back towards the limo, the screen fades to black and goes to commercial.)

**A/N: Yeah, it's kind of weird that I talk about the commercials, but I really want this to seem like a TV show. Plus, it makes this a better place to stop. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next will be the rest of the limos. This time I'll post after 4 reviews. After a couple more chapters, I won't put review quotas, but for now I just want to know that people actually like this story and want to read more.**

**~J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Limos, Part 2**

(Return from commercial. Angela hurries away as the first man steps out of the limo. Bella turns back towards the driveway, and as she sees the man getting out of the car, her eyes bug out of their sockets. Seeing the man, it's obvious why. He is tall and thin, but obviously muscular under his tasteful suit. His features are perfect, and seem almost as if they were specially designed and chiseled so he could be a Greek God- straight nose, high cheekbones, full lips. His hair is a peculiar, yet attractive, shade of bronze, and his eyes are a striking emerald green. His walk is graceful and easy. He reaches Bella and envelops her in a warm and friendly hug. She is clearly surprised and a little taken aback but accepts his gesture and squeezes him gently in return, with a quite peaceful and content look on her face. After a moment, they quickly pull apart so as not to make the embrace awkward.)

B: "I'm Bella. Thanks so much for coming."

(Bella's tone is almost overly friendly, but apparently she is being flirtatious, as she suddenly puffs out her chest a bit, starts playing with her hair, and looks up at him through her eyelashes.)

Edward: "Doctor Edward Cullen. And thanks for having me."

(He is very polite- not quite as blatantly proper as Jasper, but a gentleman all the same. He is flirting right back- squaring his shoulders and flashing Bella a crooked grin. Their eyes meet, and for a second, hers get hazy, and she seems dazzled, but she looks away and regains her composure.)

B: "Ooh, a doctor, what kind?"

E: "A pediatric cardiac surgeon. A hard job, and sometimes very sad, but it's worth it."

(He smiles and his eyes are distant, as if he's reminiscing on a particularly important case. Bella looks intrigued, and is hanging on to his every word, although it's impossible to be certain whether that's due to actual interest or just his good looks.)

B: "Have you ever saved a life?"

E: "A couple."

(Edward is obviously trying to be modest.)

E: "I recently finished my internship, so I've just started having my own cases. I can tell you about them inside if you would like."

(His expression is hopeful, but a little nervous. However, it doesn't seem like he should even have a doubt. Bella looks absolutely delighted.)

B: "Of course! I'll look for you once I come in."

(After swooping in to deposit a kiss on her cheek, Edward leaves a rather dazed Bella and walks inside. She shakes her head as if to dispel an Edward-induced haze, and turns her attention to the next man. He has rugged good looks, with dirty blonde hair in a short ponytail and average blue eyes. He walks up to Bella with a genuine smile.)

Garrett: "Hey, I'm Garrett, how are you?"

B: "I'm great, thanks. I'm Bella, by the way."

G: "That's a very pretty name."

(His voice has a bit of a twang when he says 'name.' It sounds like 'na-eh-m.')

B: "Thanks! Is that an accent I detect?"

G: "Yep, I'm Canadian."

B: "What do you do?"

G: "I'm an archaeologist."

B: "Cool, that's an interesting job."

G: "Only when you find stuff!"

(They both laugh, then by some sort of unspoken agreement, quickly hug before parting. Yet another man approaches. He is even huger than Emmett, a great hulking man, with a blonde buzz cut, and brown, though somewhat dull, eyes.)

B: "Let me guess, you're a football player?"

(Bella asks this teasingly with an amused expression.)

Felix: "Yeah! Wow, I'm impressed. I'm Felix, by the way. Felix Dunham."

(He thrusts out his hand for her to shake. When she puts her hand in his, its dwarfed and engulfed.)

B: "Bella."

F: "Okay then, see you inside."

(He jogs inside, leaving Bella there with a puzzled look.)

B: "Shy?"

(She guesses out loud. Before she can think about it too much, she notices the next man. He's another Native American, with dark eyes, hair, and skin. He's reasonably good-looking; not ugly, but not gorgeous either.)

B: "Hi, I'm Bella."

Paul: "I'm Paul. Nice to meet you."

B: "Nice to meet you too."

P: "Not to be forward, but you look beautiful."

B: "Thank you! So, tell me something about yourself."

P: "Hmm, well, I'm a gym teacher, so obviously I love kids."

B: "I'm a teacher too!"

P: "What a coincidence!"

(He grins, obviously please they have something in common. Even though he hasn't walked in yet, the next man exits the limo. They both look at him, Paul with anger and Bella with confusion. Finally, Paul breaks the tense atmosphere by turning away and shrugging.)

P: "I guess I'll see you inside."

B: "Alright, see you soon."

(Bella appraises the next man, wondering why he came out early. He is pretty good-looking, but not really her type- his blonde hair is too neat, his hazel eyes too flat, and he is definitely at least 5 years older than her.)

Aro: "Hello."

(He speaks with a voice that is practically too silky to be charming.)

"I'm Aro Vicadelli. _Pleasure_ to make your acquaintance."

(His intonation makes Bella shiver, and she twitches trying to repress the urge to rip her hand away when he leans down and presses his lips to it. Whereas Jasper was sweet, Aro is just oily and gross, and the contempt is clear on Bella's face.)

B: "I'm Bella. I guess I'll see you inside."

(The way she says this implies that she regrets this fact, and even though he is confused and a little insulted at being dismissed, she plainly doesn't care. She thinks he's gross! Luckily, another limo pulls up to distract her. The first man to step out is another Native American with shaggy dark brown hair and inviting eyes. He is tall and lanky, and a little clumsy as he approaches, but his smile is warm, and his greeting bubbly.)

Seth: "Hey, I'm Seth. I realize you must have been standing here for a while, and I thought you might be thirsty, so I brought you this."

(He thrusts out a water bottle, presumably brought from the limo, and Bella beams at his thoughtfulness.)

B: "That's the nicest thing anyone's done all night! You know what…?"

(She walks towards the tray resting on the edge of the fountain in the garden, gesturing for him to follow. He looks puzzled, but trails behind. She picks up a rose.)

B: "Seth, you just made a terrific first impression. Will you accept this first impression rose?"

S: "Of course I will!"

(Seth blurts this out and grins from ear to ear. Bella pins the rose to his jacket, they hug, and he walks inside with a cheerful spring in his step. Next up is a man with black curly hair and dark hazel eyes. He is very handsome, and is dressed very nicely with an aura of wealth around him.)

B: "Good evening, I'm Bella."

Eleazar: "Nice to meet you, I'm Eleazar."

B: "So, tell me something about yourself."

E: "Well, I'm a talent scout, which is mostly a job of luck, and I've gotten pretty lucky."

B: "Any names I know?"

E: "Why don't' I tell you inside? I need to give you some incentive to find me."

(They both laugh, and he retreats into the mansion. Next is yet another Native American. Bella starts muttering to herself.)

B: "Well, I did say on that questionnaire that they gave me that I find Native Americans attractive."

(The camera focuses on the man. He is extremely handsome, with classic features, short spiky black hair, and dark, almost black eyes. He is muscular and tall, with very wide shoulders. He walks up and tentatively kisses Bella on the cheek.)

Jared: "Hi, I'm Jared."

B: "Bella."

J: "W-wow, you…um…"

(He stumbles over his words and blushes furiously. He's obviously very shy.)

"You look beautiful."

B: "Thank you so much."

(Bella speaks graciously, but notices that he's uncomfortable and seeks to save him from his embarrassment.)

B: "Why don't' you go get a drink inside? I'll meet you later."

J: "Alright, then."

(He seems very relieved, and has barely entered the house when the next bachelor approaches. He's African American with a buzz cut. He's about Bella's height and is reasonably muscular. He greets Bella with a winning smile.)

Tyler: "Good evening, I'm Tyler. And you are…?"

B: "Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

T: "And you, Miss Swan."

(They stand in awkward silence for a moment before Tyler speaks up again.)

T: "So, I guess I shouldn't keep the others waiting. See you inside."

(He walks into the house and the next man ventures forward. He has shaggy black hair in a more mature version of the 'Zac Efron' look, piercing blue eyes, and average height and build.)

Marcus: "Hello, I'm Marcus."

B: "I'm Bella. Where are you from?"

M: "I'm from Kansas actually. Pretty boring state. How about you?"

(She laughs.)

B: "New York. Very exciting state."

(He laughs too, understating what she found amusing. Suddenly, the fifth and final limo pulls up. They both notice it.)

M: "I guess I'll see you inside then."

(They quickly hug, then part. The limo pulls up and stops, and the first man steps out. He's pretty average, with neat brown hair and grey eyes. He walks up and shakes Bella's hand.)

Caius: "Good evening, I'm Caius."

B: "I'm Bella. Thanks for coming."

C: "It's great to be here."

B: "Well, I guess I'll see you inside."

(It's apparent that Bella's getting a little tired, and wants to get these introductions over with. The next man approaches, and is rather unattractive. He has oily black hair and unremarkable blue eyes, wears glasses, and has a generous amount of acne. He greets Bella with a somewhat nasal voice.)

Eric: "Hello, my name is Eric."

B: "Hi Eric, I'm Bella. Tell me something about yourself."

E: "Well…my main hobby is cooking. It's a little unusual, but I enjoy it and find it calming."

B: "That's cool, I like to cook too, especially pasta."

E: "Actually, I mainly like to bake. What's your favorite baked good?"

B: "I'd have to say banana bread. I'm into healthy food. But if I couldn't go healthy, I'd choose a really good chocolate chip cookie. Simple, but so delicious. So what about you? What's your favorite pasta?"

E: "That's a tough one, probably fettuccine alfredo though."

B: "No way, that's my favorite too!"

E: "Wow, that's funny! Well, all this talk is making me hungry, so I'm going to grab something to eat, maybe whip up some chocolate chip cookies."

(He winks at her, and gives her a quick hug before heading inside. The next man is again a Native American. He's tall and handsome in a mysterious way. His hair is pretty long, and his nose looks like it's been broken, but was once straight. His eyes are guarded and he seems a little uptight.)

Sam: "Hello, I'm Sam."

B: "Nice to meet you, I'm Bella."

S: "You look very pretty tonight."

B: "Thank you! So, where are you from?"

S: "I'm from Boston."

B: "Oh, well I live in New York, so that's pretty close."

(He looks relieved that they have something in common.)

S: "Yeah, I always thought those two cities were kind of similar."

B: "Okay, well I'll see you inside."

(They hug and he heads inside. Next is _another_ Native American. He has the longest hair of everyone, in a neat ponytail. He has deep brown eyes and smooth russet skin with regal features. He's really tall and is muscular, but not buff. He has a twinkle in his eye, and Bella's expression shows that she is very comfortable as they hug briefly.)

Jacob: "Hey, I'm Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake."

B: "Nice to meet you, Jake. I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

(For the second time, Bella is doing some really obvious flirting. Jacob smiles an easy grin at her.)

J: "Here, I realize that we don't really know each other, but I just wanted to give you something from the heart to show you that I'm really excited about being here."

(He holds out a tiny intricately carved wolf about the size of the end knuckle of the thumb. Bella gasps and accepts it carefully.)

B: "This is beautiful. You made this?'

J: "Yeah, my dad taught me how. He's the chief of out tribe, so he still is really into all the old traditions. The wolf is actually a really important symbol in our culture."

B: "Well, maybe you could tell me some of your legends inside. I would love to hear about your tribe's history."

J: "Sure thing! So, I'll see you inside."

(They hug once more, then he goes inside. The very last bachelor steps out of the limo. He has dirty blonde hair pulled back in a short ponytail, and average brown eyes. He is reasonably good-looking, and a little taller than Bella. He gives off a kind of creepy vibe, but Bella greets him warmly anyway.)

B: "Hi, I'm Bella."

James: "I'm James. How are you this evening?"

B: "I'm fine, and you?"

J: "I'm terrific."

(The way James says this makes goose bumps pop up on Bella's arms. She tries to cover up her discomfort and smiles at him.)

B: "Well, you're the last guy, so why don't you head on in and I'll be there in a minute?"

(For a second, there's a glint of recognition in his eyes, the suddenly his manner changes, and he's much more pleasant.)

J: "Of course. See you in a bit!"

(Once he is safely inside, Angela emerges from her hiding place.)

A: "So, Bella, have better luck with the last three limos?"

B: "Well, I really liked the first guy, Edward. I felt like we had a really great connection. And the same thing with Jacob. Plus, he was really sweet to give me this!"

(She holds up the delicate wooden charm.)

B: "And obviously, I really like Seth, since I gave him the first impression rose. That was just so thoughtful of him! He seems really friendly and nice. He seems a little young, but I love a guy who can be a little immature and goofy. So right now, I just really want a chance to get to know them all a little better, and make some second impressions."

A: "Well, you're in luck because that's exactly what you're going to do now! Also, this has never been done before, but to make some more tension and drama, we're giving you a second-impression rose since you handed out the first one so quickly. But you're not getting a third, so think about it a little more carefully this time!"

(They both giggle, since Angela is obviously teasing.)

B: "Alright, thanks! See you at the rose ceremony."

A: "Unless, I see you before then…"

(Bella gets a suspicious look.)

B: "What do you mean?"

A: "Urm…nothing! So, see you later."

(Bella knows she probably has something up her sleeve, but lets it go, and with one good luck hug, heads inside, where 25 eligible bachelors are waiting for her.)

**A/N: Yay, chapter 4 done! 5 more reviews until chapter 5. And don't worry, only a couple more review quotas. But they really do help me update faster, so maybe I'll keep them, I don't know. And btw, this chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewer Karlene- you rock! Thanks for reviewing!**

**So remember- just 5 reviews, and then all of you wonderful readers will see what happens as Bella gets to know the guys a little better! Will first impressions hold up? Will the new opinions be better or worse? And what will she think by the end of it? Find out in the next chapter!**

**~J**


End file.
